


Faith

by daenyara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fuck canon they live on tarth and have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara





	Faith

Jaime walks slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. There’s a bit of grey in his hair and beard, and he’s lost every bit of the young arrogance there used to be in his stride, but he still looks handsome. He hasn’t seen a battlefield in years, but he’s still strong.

He’s watching a child as she chases the waves, her small feet tiptoeing on the wet sand. She’s about 4 years old, dirty blonde hair ruffled by the wind and shiny blue eyes, a little too big for her delicate features maybe, but not any less beautiful.

Her fine silk dress is full of sand and the hem is getting more and more soaked while she plays with the sea.

The corner of Jamie’s mouth quirks up. She loves beautiful dresses almost just as much as she likes ruining them, it drives her septa mad. Her mother, on the other hand, finds it quite entertaining. After all, Brienne never cared much about fine dresses as well.

“Faith?” calls Jaime, and she trots towards him.

“Yes, father?”

_Father…_  Sometimes the word still feels foreign to Jaime.

Jaime places something on his daughter’s tiny palm. “Here, I picked it for you.” It’s a white bloom, soft as a spring morning on the beaches of Tarth.

Faith lets out a giggle gently stroking the velvet petals with her fingertips. Her eyes are gleaming like precious stones under a greedy gaze. Not even the water is as limpid as her irises, and Jaime realizes that  _‘Sapphire Island’_  has a whole new meaning now.

The little girl beams at her father. “Can I put it in the water?”

He cocks an eyebrow, amused. “Why would you do that?”

She shrugs. “The waves travel everywhere. Maybe somebody else will find it and it will make them happy,” she explains in simplicity.

She’s so pure, so good. Jaime cannot believe that something so full of light could come from him. And yet looking at her is like looking at his own reflection. She resembles him so much, just like her brother resembles Brienne.

He was terrified, the first time he held her in his arms. He couldn’t stop thinking about Myrcella, and his stomach would twist in horror. But it only took one single look at her, and every concern vanished. He’s not going to let anything happen to her, not ever.

She was called Faith because that’s what brought her parents together, and what made them find one another, over and over again.

_It’s the faith they’ve always had in each other, even when they doubted their own selves._

_It’s the faith that made Jaime switch sides because he wanted to be a good man._

_It’s the faith in the gods who granted him and his wife the gift of a lifetime of happiness._

Brienne always says that faith isn’t very different from an oath, and what is their life together if not an eternal oath?

Maybe she’s wrong and faith has nothing to do with oaths and promises, but Jaime can’t help but think that no one could ever think of a better definition of ‘love’, not even the Maesters of the Citadel with all their books and chains.

 

 


End file.
